Savannah Rensaire
by Deej1
Summary: Set in the beginning of Guild Wars: Nightfall, follows the back story of my character Savannah Rensaire.
1. Chapter 1

"Who's that?"

Savannah Rensaire peeked out amongst the fern bushes concealing her location. Fortunate for her, because if the people she was spying on caught so much as a glimpse of her, she'd be fighting for her life.

Although, the way things were going, she might be doing that soon anyway.

Captain Bennis was crouched next to her. Her Captain. He was looking out on the same scene that she was. They were on a scouting quest.

"Who?" he asked, "Oh, him. That's Baird Dungar." They were spying on Sunspears. A large group of them had been making their way towards Chahbek Village for some time now. This wasn't good. Not good at all. The Sunspears must know something was up. That meant they had somehow got the intel.

On the other hand, Captain Bennis had known about the leak before they'd even set eyes on a single piece of shining white paragon armour. He'd specifically taken Savannah to this point, which meant he also knew the exact route the Sunspears were taking. It seemed there was also a leak amongst the shining knights of Elona.

"He looks formidable." Baird Dungar certainly did look formidable. He was as tall as 6'5, mid twenties. The sweep of brown hair on his head was the pale brown colour of caramels. His figure was powerfully built. He was bound by his own veins, which circled his body in thick ropes and cords. Some people said that the paragon uniform was too feminine. But with Baird's muscular calves and rock hard thighs, he wore it like the Scottish kilt. No one would ever question his masculinity.

"Yes," said Bennis, "He is."

The muscles bulging around Dungar's chest plate were enough to make women swoon. Women probably did. Fortunately, Savannah was not your usual woman. Spend enough time with the Corsair and these things tended to get drilled out of you.

After enough men had leered in your direction whilst clutching their crotch, you eventually learned that all men were smelly, sweaty pigs.

The fact that Dungar looked like he would be tough to take down wasn't their only problem however. He was also in command, and he looked like he knew what he was doing. Mixing smarts with physical strength was a rare and great combination, unless that mix happened to be on the other side.

"Are you sure we should go through with this?" Savannah questioned her mentor, "He might just be formidable enough to defeat us. Maybe we should rethink our attack."

"Not a chance," Bennis replied, "We've got more than double their numbers. Besides, I know Commander Dungar's history. Enough to… use against him."

Savannah studied Bennis' face. He had that sly smirk that suggested he always had the upper hand.

"Is knowing his history enough?" she asked.

"Savannah! Think about what I've taught you," Captain Bennis fancied himself not only Savannah's tutor but also her father figure, "Baird Dungar is a Corsair hunter. Why? Because he hates us. Hates us more than anything in the world."

"Sounds like a reason to leave to me."

"I'm not finished." Savannah sat herself in for the long haul. Another one of Bennis' lessons. She hated them because of the patronizing tone he used. But she enjoyed them because unfortunately, every now and again, she really did actually learn something. "He hates the Corsair because they murdered this father and his two sisters. Five years ago, whilst he was away on his first Sunspear mission."

Who could blame him? That was a good enough reason if any to hate pirates. Savannah picked up on some missing information, "What about his mother?"

Bennis dismissed it, "She was dead already. The plague."

"So what you're saying is this guy not only has a grudge against the Corsair, but he also has nothing and no one left to live for. Sounds like just the guy I want to go up against." Right now, the more Bennis divulged the worse it was sounding.

"Maybe not. But think about it. That man's rage must be so immense that even his own unique stature could not hold it for long." Unique stature indeed. The guy was enormous. The last thing Savannah wanted to do was find herself on the wrong end of his spear. Still, at least she'd cottoned on to Bennis' game plan.

"You want to provoke him until he gives into his anger. That's his weakness. Rage. You're going to manipulate it." It was a smart plan. But would it work?

"Exactly my dear. You're learning. We'll make a Corsair of you yet." Captain Bennis gave his adopted daughter a wink before scuttling off amongst the foliage. He moved with the grace of a cat. So did Savannah now. One of the few good things she had learned from her mentor.

"I already am a pirate," she muttered stubbornly into the shrubs. She took one last glance at the rather attractive backside of Sunspear Commander Baird Dungar. Almost as if he could sense he was being watched, he glanced backwards, searching the vividly green scenery for anything out of place.

Savannah drew back behind the foliage. No sense getting caught now.

"Nothing for you Baird Dungar," she muttered to herself as she stole away.

It was almost sad, in a way. If everything went according to her plan, tomorrow Baird Dungar would be eating dirt.


	2. Chapter 2

"Something wrong Sir?"

Baird Dungar quit scanning the countryside to look at his fellow Sunspear. His concern was showing.

"I think we're being followed." He hadn't actually seen their stalkers, but it was something he could feel in his bones. His skin prickled with the knowledge of unseen spying eyes.

He didn't like it. He didn't like anything watching him that he couldn't see. He preferred to face his enemies front on. He wanted to know who and what he was up against.

Unfortunately right now acknowledging those who were watching him was not in his best interest. He held the balance of power as long as they were unaware he had spotted their intrusion.

The Sunspear nodded. "I guess it doesn't matter either way," he said, "We still have to protect Chahbek Village."

"It would have been nice to have the element of surprise though," Baird acknowledged, "Hurry though. We don't want to be too late."

That would be a tragedy. Baird Dungar would never be too late again. For three years he had gradually honed himself into an expert Corsair killer. He knew more about the Corsair than they did themselves.

He knew, for example, that there were two types of pirates. The first was the drunken lout. Noisy, clumsy, prone to bursts of mindless and misdirected aggression. Just about any first year Sunspear wannabe could take one down in a one on one fight. The problem was they banded together and came in hordes with blood and rage in their eyes.

The second was a much more difficult opponent. They were smart, sneaky, crafty. A real Corsair could sneak his way undetected across a flat, empty desert plain. A real Corsair could talk his way out of a murder charge whilst still holding the murder weapon and standing over the dead body with blood on his boots.

From all accounts, Captain Bennis of the Golden Dubloon was the latter type of pirate. Slightly smarter than your average bear. He'd raided enough seaside villages to get his name on the hate list. But he also picked his prey with enough intellect to avoid angering anyone with enough power or money to really do anything about it.

Until now, that is.

Baird Dungar had no intention of letting Captain Bennis get away with destroying any more lives. The pirate Captain was doomed to walk the plank.

One of the scout runners weaved his way past the troops toward Baird, "Commander! Chahbek Village is just up ahead, but I don't like the look of things."

"Dammit." He was playing dangerously close to breaking his promise of never arriving too late. "Hurry troops. Prepare yourselves for battle. Let not another family struggle to survive because their livelihoods have been taken from them!"

They charged down the hill into Chahbek Village. It wasn't a particularly stealthy maneuver.

Chahbek Village was a mess. The sea town was situated on a peninsula. Two pirate ships had sidled up on either side of the village, effectively attacking her from each side. Corsair were running havoc through the township. Baird quickly assessed the situation.

"Why aren't the catapults firing?" asked one of the recruits. He had a good point. Chahbek had two catapults to protect either side of the village from unwanted intrusion. The makeshift military equipment was highly affective. Right this moment the only thing it was, was highly absent.

"Ok," Baird Dungar commanded attention, "First things first. Find out what's stopping those catapults. If we can get them up and running, we can cut down half of the Corsair in two hits." Two very well targeted hits at the Corsair vessels. Then all they'd have to do was pick off the Corsair parties across the township randomly.

"I'm on it." The Sunspear's name was Koss. He was rumoured to have numerous contacts with dubious people. Not an especially inspiring resume. Still, his knowledge and contacts made him useful. He was also a good fighter, and for this he was made welcome on Baird's team.

He was also trustworthy enough to leave in charge of that one, particularly important task.

"Good," said Baird, "I'm going to track Captain Bennis. If I can find him and kill him, that alone might prompt the Corsair to leave. No one else to give them orders." That and he had a score to settle.

The Captain of the Golden Dubloon would pay for his crimes.


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to go into the village!" Savannah stormed out of the Captain's quarters onto the deck of the Golden Dubloon. It was astounding to Savannah just how much she sounded like a spoilt child. If you treat someone like a child, it would seem, they would become one.

The village of Chahbek was in chaos around them. Captain Bennis was still standing on the deck of the Dubloon. He was actively encouraging a group of his crew to enjoy the festivities on shore.

Savannah was fuming. She'd worked too hard to be treated this way.

Bennis turned towards her with that male look of stubbornness planted all over his face. When any man got that look, nothing was going to change his mind.

"No you won't," he commanded, as if he were talking to a disobedient daughter, "You'll stay right here on the Dubloon. Where it is safe." Crewmen of the Golden Dubloon stopped their jobs to look. For them, this was just another episode of their favourite daytime tele-drama. Yet another tiff between the Captain and his adopted daughter.

"It's safe enough for everyone else to take shore leave!" Savannah insisted.

It wasn't so much that she really cared about going on shore. In fact, with the possibility of Sunspears around, it was probably better that she didn't. But she knew without a doubt that she needed to be invited on shore during this raid. Her status as a pirate depended on it. The longer she let Captain Bennis treat her like child, the harder it was going to be to get him to take her seriously.

Worse yet, there was an even bigger problem beginning to burgeon on the horizon. The longer she let Captain Bennis treat her like his daughter, the more she was beginning to feel like he was her father.

"It's not the same," the Captain insisted, "There are Sunspear around. You know that. You were with me when we spotted them." He grabbed her by the arms and shook her. It wasn't a violent move. In a way it was oddly moving. As if she were vitally important to him.

"I will not lose you because some stupid first year Sunspear got lucky with his spear!"

Savannah pouted and did her best to look enraged. She'd thought that acting like Captain Bennis' daughter might get him to trust her with his secrets. But it seemed that maybe she was wrong about that after all.

"Exactly. I don't want to lose you either. I can protect you. I am an asset to this crew."

Captain Bennis sighed, "Maybe next time Savannah. But not now. For now, go to your room and keep out of harm's way." He turned away, "I have to go on shore now."

Effectively he ended the argument and gave her no more room to disagree. The blood red of his Corsair cloak billowed out in the wind as he leapt onto the beach at Chahbek.

With graying hair and silver stubble, Captain Bennis cut a powerful figure. He had the build of a man who had bore many weights, the worn hands of a person who knew physical labour, and the physical and emotional scars of a man who had fought for his life.

He was probably never going to believe that little brown-haired Savannah Rensaire was capable of saving his life in a battle.

Lightfingers Joe gave her a particularly lecherous look as Bennis disappeared into Chahbek. His best mate, Black-hearted Bob was standing next to him. Whilst Bob was as cool and calm as the Mehtani Keys on a sunny day, Joe was the slimy slick of grime that clung to the surface of Lahtenda Bog.

"Awwww what's wrong," he crooned, "Daddy won't let you out past your bed time?" He grinned like the Cheshire cat, only two of his front teeth were missing. Savannah flashed him her best "I am not impressed" look.

"C'mon Joe," said Bob.

"C'mon what!" Lightfingers Joe exclaimed irritatedly, "Everyone know she's just sucking up to the old man because she wants the Dubloon when he finally karks it."

He turned to Savannah, "Well I got news for you princess. Captain Bennis aint giving you the Dubloon. He's leaving it to his precious second in command. He'd prefer to leave it to someone a lil more… experienced. Yeah, that's it. Hell you probably won't get a dime."

"Uncool," said Black-hearted Bob, and turned away. On reflection, he wasn't all that black-hearted.

"Whatever." Savannah marginally resisted the temptation to demonstrate to Lightfingers just exactly how 'experienced' she was. She could probably kill him in two moves. He was one of those pirates who was all bark and no bite.

She sulked off to her cabin, mainly to keep up appearances. She honestly had no attention in abiding what Bennis had demanded of her. She had to know what was going on.

In her cabin she tossed clothes out of her trunk until she found a bright red Corsair cloak. She pulled the hood up over her head, and pulled it tight, covering her face. Hopefully that would keep anyone from recognizing her until it was too late. And hopefully, if she were lucky, keep her hair from getting too wet.

Even pirates could be vain, she decided as she patted down the cloak over her wavy locks.

Making sure not to be caught by anyone, especially Lightfingers Joe, she crept out of her cabin and slipped over the side of the Golden Dubloon into the sparkling blue waters surrounding Chahbek. The chill of the sea washed up over her shoulders suddenly in one shocking, sweeping wave.

Oh gods, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Savannah Rensaire swam for Chahbek, hoping no one would see her. She was going to prove once and for all that she was a pirate. No, not just a pirate. She was a _damn_ _good_ pirate.


	4. Chapter 4

Baird Dungar strode through Chahbek Village, spear at the ready. He let a couple of minor Corsair slip him by. He wasn't interested in them. His focus was on one prey alone.

Captain Bennis.

In the distance he finally spotted what looked like his prey. A Corsair was sneaking onto shore not far from the Golden Dubloon. He looked like they'd taken a dip in the ocean.

What gave him away as Bennis was the clothing. The pirate's cloak was made of too fine a material to be an ordinary crewmember. Only someone important was going to wear a cloak like that. The stature was a little wrong, but he couldn't quite tell from this distance. Bennis' face was covered.

He hefted up his spear and aimed for good measure. Maybe not a deadly blow. Try for something disabling. Then even if it wasn't Bennis, he'd at least have a hostage to press for information.

The Corsair was doubled over, back towards him. He sighted, aimed, drew back his arm…

And let the spear soar.

It was a wonderful throw. Perhaps too wonderful. It looked like a killing throw. The spear sailed through the air. The wind whistled around its shaft like an innocent child… right before they pull the wings off a butterfly.

The Corsair straightened suddenly, as if tipped off by something changed in his surroundings. He turned slowly to see the spear.

"Savannah!" An urgent shout spilled out of nowhere and ran a ring around Baird as if it were made of pure energy itself. Another Corsair burst onto the scene. He must have caste some sort of haste spell, because his speed was unnatural. A middle aged pirate pelted across the grass as though Grenthe himself were at his heels.

It only took Baird a moment to anticipate what was going to happen.

The running Corsair threw himself in front of the other just at the last minute. The spear pierced his chest armor in a kill blow. The impact was so hard it shoved him back a step and he landed at the feet of his companion.

The pirate Baird had originally been aiming for stared down as Baird's spear embedded itself in his friend. The Corsair lifted his hands and flung back the hood of his cape.

Baird Dungar did a double take in surprise. The Corsair was a woman! Even more surprising, she was far from unattractive. She tossed back a head of wavy brown hair to stare at him. From this distance, he couldn't tell if the look was one of surprise, anger, fear or hatred.

Under the Corsair cloak, she was wearing white three quarter length pants with long slits down the side of the leg. Her shirt was also white with the odd frill spilling down the front. The outfit had a touch of wealthy Corsair to it, but it wasn't local. The shape she filled out in the male clothing made his blood boil.

The corners of her mouth turned up in a smile. Baird was beginning to suspect he was the one more surprised. She turned… and bolted from the spot.

Shit! Baird sprinted forward pursuing her. She might be attractive but she was still a pirate. It was his responsibility to apprehend her. Or kill her. It had been drilled into Baird Dungar for as long as he could remember that a gentleman did not hurt a lady. He preferred capture over death.

He slowed as he reached the fallen Corsair and looked down. It was Captain Bennis, no question about it. He had struck down his quarry. Strange, but he didn't feel as relieved as he had expected.

Baird retrieved his spear from the body and returned to his pursuit. Something primal in his soul wouldn't let the pirate woman get away.

The woman was way too agile!


	5. Chapter 5

Savannah Rensaire's feet thudded across the soft green grass just outside of Chahbek Village. She was being pursued. Baird Dungar, and he was bloody persistent. Why did he insist on following her? She wasn't making any moves to prevent him from saving Chahbek.

That whistling sound of his spear flying through the air whizzed past her, missing her ear by inches. Blimey! The guy was not only chasing her but intent on her death. Things were not looking up.

The spear buried itself in the ground a few feet in front of her. It _twanged_, the shaft wobbling, stuck hard.

Savannah looked back as she reached it. Baird Dungar was still hot on her heels. She probably shouldn't have thought it, but something about the situation was almost fun. It was the challenge of outsmarting what she recognized as a worthy opponent. The little bit of Corsair that had always been within her.

She stopped for a moment and pulled the spear out of the ground. Baird Dungar barely slowed down behind her. Savannah hefted the spear, weighing it. The balance was good. She guessed Baird Dungar prided himself on the best weapons.

In the spirit of sportsmanship, she tossed the spear non-threateningly in Dungar's direction. Savannah flashed him her best cheeky grin. He caught it as he pelted towards her. The man really didn't miss a thing.

She kept running. Not because she was afraid of what Dungar would do to her if he caught her. Not because she was afraid of death. But because she really couldn't afford to be captured right now. It frankly wasn't on her list of things to do today.

Her real problem was, she could only run so far. Eventually one of them was going to tire. If the length of Baird Dungar's legs were any indication of how far he could run, then it was probably going to be her who tired first.

Savannah zig-zagged through the underbrush. She executed a perfect running turn and headed towards the cliffs that hung over the sea. Time for a stand-off. May the better man or woman win.

She came to a grinding halt at the cliff edge, and turned to face her pursuer. Baird Dungar was grinding his way through the native flora towards her. He finally slowed down a little when he noticed Savannah had stopped.

She flashed him another smile and waved. She couldn't tell if she achieved her objective in either cheeking or confusing Dungar, but it didn't matter. Becoming a pirate had ingrained a number of survival tactics in Savannah Rensaire. One of them was: always have a plan B. She took a step backwards and plummeted off the side of the cliff.

Sometimes Plan B was extreme.

She grabbed as much air as she could on her descent. When she hit the water, it was like a shocking, grasping death had suddenly consumed her. Now that was twice in one day she had gotten wet. If anything, the water only seemed chillier the second time.

Something hit the water only inches away from her. For a second she was swept over with fear, afraid that Dungar had actually followed her over the cliff. He'd have to be an idiot! Only a fool would take that risk!

But actually it was Dungar's spear. Twice she was lucky to escape it. Perhaps it was worth getting wet. She swam as far out to sea as she could underwater, holding her breath. Finally, only when her lungs were burning, she rose to the surface.

Savannah looked back up to the cliff in the distance. It was empty. She couldn't see Baird Dungar. She scanned the sea and shore just in case, but she was alone. Thank the Gods for small wonders.

The Golden Dubloon was still sitting in the waters far off to the right. She began a breaststroke in its direction. All was not yet lost. All she had to do was get back on board and get the pirate ship moving. There was no point in pursuing Chahbek. There were more important concerns now.

Part way back to the Dubloon, an enormous creaking sound rent the air. The crack was so ominously loud, it sounded as if the earth itself had split open.

Savannah watched with horror as an enormous flaming barrel piloted in the Dubloon's direction. If the creaking was loud, the sound of the explosion was louder. Flame billowed out and engulfed the ship. The boom reached her ears a few seconds later.

Flames licked the Dubloon like a lover. Smoke billowed up like a balloon. The Dubloon began burning itself into a fiery death.

Savannah swore. The Dubloon was gone. Swimming in that direction was far from a good idea. She paddled on the spot for a moment, before finally turning in the water and heading in the opposite direction.

Savannah swan around the coast of Istan for about ten minutes until she found a small inlet. She dragged herself and soaking heavy cape up onto the beach. She pulled it off and dropped it in a puddle on the sand. The red would only draw attention to her now. It was the time for speed and stealth.

She took another step forward before the goosebumps prickled over her arms and up her neck. The feeling of being watched was so potent, she could taste it. By now, Savannah would have recognized that taste anywhere.

"How long have you been waiting here for me?"

Baird Dungar was perched on the edge of small sandy dune, amongst the foliage. The point where the sand met the woods. He scratched his chin thoughtfully for a moment.

"This was the most likely place along the coast you would resurface."

Savannah ran a hand through the tangled salty mess of her hair, "Is that right?" She couldn't hide the hint of amusement. She'd been impressed by Baird Dungar before, but now the feeling ran a little deeper. Dungar was not only formidable, he was possibly strength enough in spirit to be her match.

Savannah didn't meet many men like that. They usually underestimated her.

Savannah took a deep breath and looked at the sky. It was hardly a secret that she was tired and panting, whilst Baird sat as rested as if he'd had a night's sleep.

"So," she said, "Shall we fight it out now, or do you need a few minutes to catch your breath first?"

Though the signs weren't obvious, Baird Dungar was amused. The corners of his mouth twitched, signaling the urge to smile. Otherwise he remained as dedicated to his cause as before. Savannah could appreciate that kind of dedication. A pity they were at cross purposes.

Baird Dungar stood up. Up close, he seemed to rise, and rise, and rise. The man was a giant.

"My mother taught me never to hit a woman," he told her.

"Really?" _How charming_. She asked, "What do you do during practice against the female Sunspears?"

"Pray to my Mother for forgiveness." Baird tried a slightly different variation of the same tactic, "I don't want to have to hurt you."

Savannah smirked. "What makes you think you can?" she asked. Quick as lightning she readied her favourite arm; closed fist, thumb out. She had barely finished the sentence before she was flinging her fist in Dungar's direction. She aimed for the face. It would be a shame to spoil such handsome features, but she couldn't picture many other places she could make an impact. Most of Baird was so muscular, her hand would probably just bounce right off.

Baird Dungar was not unprepared. He caught Savannah's fist in his hand before it got anywhere near his face. The sound of the slap as their hands met jarred through Savannah's body. Dungar's moves, apparently, were equally lightning fast.

Undeterred, Savannah went for her left arm. It wasn't the arm she lead with, and not nearly as proficient, but worth a try. Baird caught that too, leaving them staring at each other of a small expanse of isolated sandy beach. The tropical foliage that surrounded them should have been the setting of a romantic rendezvous, an entirely different type of one on one.

Baird Dungar had eyes so entirely blue, you could almost see the sea itself inside. An unrelenting green-blue expanse, as solid and immovable an object as the earth itself. It would probably flash and flare like stormy weather when he was angry, and sparkle under the rays of the sun when he was pleased. Right now he was guarded. A big blank wall giving away nothing.

With a strong, forceful twist, Baird twirled her around so that she were facing away from him with her hands held behind her back. Effectively incapacitated. There was probably no point struggling. Against Baird Dungar in hand to hand combat, Savannah was forced to rely on her cunning rather than sheer strength. So far she was failing at both. She wasn't out of resources yet though.

Kicking her foot out behind her, Savannah managed to land a blow in a highly sensitive location. She sincerely hoped that she hadn't wiped out a whole family line of strikingly handsome Baird Dungar Juniors in one single move, but she'd been cornered and had no choice.

Savannah felt a sense of relief as Dungar's grip loosened. She leapt out of his grip and swiveled to see Baird doubled over in pain. The one edge women always had over man; an ability to cause pain in a place men could never reciprocate.

She prepared to run, and then thought better of it.

"I suppose there's no point running from you again," she told Baird calmly. He was still doubled over, clutching his private parts as though afraid they might suddenly drop off altogether. From his half-height position, he shot her a dirty look. Savannah certainly hadn't scored any brownie points with him today.

She got the feeling if she ran, Dungar would only pursue her again. If she ran for too long, eventually the point of running would be negated. Being a free Corsair was not going to get her anywhere if she was doggedly pursued by a Sunspear. No pirate would be game enough to allow her on their ship, or join her on hers, knowing that she was the subject of that sort of fanatical pursuit.

At least she was back in control. Savannah hated being anything otherwise. She might be giving in to Dungar, allowing her to 'capture' her, but she was going to do it on her own terms. No restraints, no pointy weapons aimed in her direction. By demonstrating to Baird that she could escape if she wanted to, she'd win his trust in allowing her to accompany him in an agreeable fashion.

At least, that's how the theory went.

Baird seemed to recover from his injury remarkable fast. But then, who could really be surprised at this point? The paragon wasn't just a tower of strength, he was a fortress.

He started walking his way towards her with a glint of purpose in his eyes. At this point, Savannah didn't really expect him to hurt her but still, the look made her nervous.

He was muttering something under his breath. The sound came across like a fleeting whisper blown away by the wind. A sound just quiet enough that you could acknowledge their existence, but not understand the words.

It took Savannah a moment to realize what he was saying, and when she did, she wished she'd moved faster.

Praying, he was praying. She turned to flee.

She felt the crack of Baird's blow across the back of her head. Pain exploded through her brain and the world began slipping into darkness.

Baird's words finally hit her as the wind swept by, "Forgive me Mother."


	6. Chapter 6

Savannah came to with her head pounding. The pain felt oddly like a thousand angry splinters worming their way into tender brain tissue. The edges of her vision were cloudy and warped, like looking at the world through cotton wool.

The thought crossed her mind briefly that Baird had double crossed her. Except that when she really thought about it, Baird had never made any promises in regards to his approach to her. If anything, she'd betrayed herself by underestimating him.

She groaned and tried to concentrate on the scenery around her. The room was dark around her. The walls were wooden slats. A permanent abode. Probably a small cottage somewhere in Chahbek. The feeling was one of a grimy hideaway under the floorboards in the house of someone shifty. Not an encouraging sight considering it was supposed to be someone morally upstanding who had taken her.

She was bound to a chair, of course. Wriggling her wrists, she could feel the rope burn. It chafed against her ankles too. Dungar hadn't been willing to give her an inch of leniency. He probably didn't trust her one bit. She couldn't really blame him.

He was probably going to kick himself in the nuts when he realized his mistake.

Savannah twisted and wriggled her wrists, trying to get her hands free. She wasn't planning anymore escapes, but it would go a long way to making her feel more in control.

No such luck. The ropes weren't budging. They'd been knotted nice and tight. If only she'd been awake at the time, she might have been able to hold her hands so that it was easier to free herself. She was still lamenting the fact when Baird Dungar entered the room.

He strode into the room like a man on a mission. He'd been so engrossed in his work, he'd allowed a light dusting of stubble to settle across his jawline. The light dusting of golden-brown on Baird's square jaw heightened his features, though he didn't seem to be aware of this. His eyes were bright, quick, shining with a perceptive observation that suggested he was soaking in every last detail of the scene before him.

He was closely followed by a shorter, scraggly-haired Sunspear. His hair was as dark as soot and a nasty scar had ripped its way across his face. He was sporting a cocky grin. She knew him. His name was Koss. He was known to have contacts amongst the Corsair.

His presence was going to make things difficult. She might have been able to confide in Dungar, but Koss' allegiance was more questionable. He could be the Sunspear leak, in which case saying anything in his presence was a bad idea.

Dungar seated himself in a small wooden chair directly in front of Savannah. Koss took a similar seat to the rear. Obviously Baird was going to dominate this interrogation. Koss was merely an eyewitness support. So how much could she give away whilst treading the line between too little and too much information without stepping over?

She was going to have to think of something quick-smart to get her out of this one.


	7. Chapter 7

Baird Dungar assessed the woman in front of him. She'd awakened from the blow to the back of her head, but she didn't seem to be angry. They assessed each other over the empty space between them. Surprisingly, there seemed to be a healthy bit of mutual interest in her gaze.

_Savannah_, the Corsair has called as he'd saved the life of Baird's captive. It had to be her name. Interesting that she had been named after a landscape so powerful. The savannah was characterized by its dual nature. It was both open and exposed, and yet held many secrets. The open visibility made it seem peaceful and secure. Yet in the presence of its predators and unrelenting thirst, the savannah wielded a raw truth that the world was innately dangerous as well as innately beautiful. It held shelter, but only for those so attuned to its phases that they occupied the very core of its existence.

Though it was untamable, it was not impossible to conquer. One could never hope to dominate the landscape, but one could overcome it by understanding and adapting to it. The challenge was great enough for only the truly determined to achieve.

And all of this, no doubt, was similarly contained in the small, wavy-haired Corsair sitting in front of him.

Watching him watching her, she set her jaw in a move of stubbornness. It was a moment of decision. It said, 'I tell you nothing.' He couldn't tell if she was even aware she had revealed herself so.

"Savannah." He tested the word aloud, as if this were secret information he has recently acquired and wished to taste the sound on his lips. The woman's eyes widened for just a second or two. So brief, you could easily miss it or think you had imagined it. But Baird was finding it difficult to miss a single movement of his little corsair captive. For a captive, she was simply too… captivating.

He infused his voice with great authority and command before speaking, "We are looking for some… information." The insinuation in his tone was that she would be far better off by cooperating. Of course, he couldn't really guess what he would do if she didn't. Normally he might consider knocking a corsair around until he spoke. He didn't really fancy hitting Savannah again though.

She shot him a disdainful look, and said, "Eat dirt, Sunspear." Obviously she was _greatly_ enthused by the idea of being helpful.

Baird tried another tact, "Your father is dead, Savannah. Your ship is destroyed and your shipmates are either dead, captured, or fled. You might as well tell us what you know." He didn't tell her the truth. That is, very few of the corsair had been captured. Most had died, a few had fled, including the Golden Dubloon's first mate. If only they had captured more pirates, perhaps he would not have needed to get the information out of her, but used them instead.

Of course, she was probably still his best target anyway. He'd come to the conclusion early on that she must be Captain Bennis' daughter. He'd heard rumours floating around about it, but had originally dismissed them. Bennis had never had a daughter before. Either he'd been keeping her secret for a very long time, or he'd suddenly acquired her one night some months ago. Perhaps the mother had finally come to him, demanding he take responsibility for a child born out of wedlock.

Anyway, Bennis would never have ended his life to save some ordinary crewmember. The rumours must be true. And if the girl really was Bennis' daughter, then she was probably privy to what he knew. Which meant she would be the best source of information on the corsair.

Savannah's eyes widened again, but this time noticeably so.

"You're wasting your breath," she said.

"Why?"

She paused. The question hung in the air between them like a taught strung barrier waiting to be snapped out of place. Her eyes slipped past him to look appraise Koss. A pirate's shifty eyes. Baird could practically see the cogs turning in her mind. She was trying to think of a convincing lie. Too bad for her – he wasn't easily fooled.

"He's not my father!" Savannah finally cried. She spat the words like a spoiled child. It was very convincing. A grunt from Koss confirmed he wasn't impressed. He'd fallen for the rouse and seriously believed Savannah was the spoiled child of a wealthy corsair.

Baird Dungar wasn't so far fooled. But he couldn't quite guess what Savannah was gaining from this performance. What did she want?

"The reward for your cooperation would be a lessening of your sentence and…"

She laughed, and spat across the table at him. A feisty little dragon indeed. It amused Koss but not him. Then a sudden change came over her, like a flash of lightning that struck and washed away all other thoughts. A sweep of a smile that slid over her face and into her eyes.

"Fools!" she crooned at them, "You don't know who you're speaking to. I want Kormir!"

"What!?" the request startled him, "Where did you hear that name?" He had never expected a pirate to ask for the leader of the Sunspears. A woman respected by all. 'Wisdom and strength'. That's what they spoke of Kormir. He couldn't disagree.

"Don't be an idiot," Savannah chided him. She seemed to take great pleasure in that, "Kormir has practically created a legend for herself. Well, she's not far off it. Everybody knows _that_ name."

"And why should I get her for you, corsair?"

She gave him a self-indulgent smile, "Because I am the daughter of a Vabbian noble! I was supposed to be in Kormir's care but… well she was so boring. You will get her immediately!

"Tell her… tell her Savannah Rensaire calls for her. You'd be stupid to do otherwise!" She glared at him, and he couldn't deny it was the look of a woman of high birth. It couldn't be true, it couldn't, but for the life of him he couldn't pick a part in her story that felt like a lie.

Normally he could tell when a man was lying. Pity he'd never been so good at unraveling women.

Baird looked at Koss, who shrugged. He didn't believe the woman, but it was the kind of story that paid to look into. If it turned out later that she really was as she said, it wouldn't look good for him to treat her below her station so long.

He sighed and motioned Koss out of the room with him. The Istani sun struck his eyes in a blinding pierce. The heat of the day ebbed across his skin.

"What do you think?" he asked his dark haired friend.

Koss snorted. "Well, I haven't met many nobles, but she sure seems to act like one. Did you hear the Vabbian accent in her tongue? It was like listening to the sound of the waves rolling in. All fancy and flowy." Koss' way with words was not legendary.

"Hmmm. Better not take any chances I guess. Send a messenger to Kamadan seeking Kormir. A description of her appearance, her name and an explanation of her claim should suffice. We'll see what Kormir has to say, eh?"

Koss nodded. Baird wondered at the heavy sinking of his heart. He still couldn't put a finger on why Savannah's declaration unnerved him. Perhaps because it put her above his station in life. Out of his reach.

But she was Corsair, and he should be thinking of killing her, not bedding her.


	8. Chapter 8

Baird Dungar returned a few hours later. Savannah squinted as the last vestiges of daylight pierced through the doorway. Her room was so dark, she couldn't have been sure of the time of day.

He carried a tray with food on it. Nothing too fanciful, so he couldn't have heard from Kormir yet. If he had, there might have been something more fitting on the platter. Instead it was filled with dry bread, cheese, and what looked like a mug of ale.

To her disappointment, it turned out to be water. The ale might have helped numb the splinting pain in her scalp where Dungar had felled her.

He plopped the tray on the table.

"Food?" he asked. Actually, what he was really asking was, "Do you plan on behaving yourself?"

He'd come alone this time, which was good. It gave her the opportunity to decide if she trusted him. Koss was a definite no-no, but Dungar might be right. She decided to be agreeable. If she acted up now, he would probably leave. She wouldn't get fed, and she wouldn't get a chance to decide if he was trustworthy. With a grumble of her stomach, she wasn't sure which she valued more.

She gave him a single nod, which he acknowledged as assent and drew near.

Instead of sitting across the table, as he had done last time, Dungar drew a chair across the floor and seated himself next to her. He slid his powerful frame into the chair and drew the food platter across the table towards them. Just out of her reach, but close enough to entice.

With her hands tied behind her back, she wouldn't have looked particularly elegant eating from the tray anyway. Rather like a hog snuffling at scraps.

A scent that was irrevocably male enshrouded her. A heady, spicy scent. Foreign, but delicious. It had to be the close proximity to Dungar. Up close, he definitely oozed virility.  
She chose to ignore it and opened her mouth instead, begging for food. She accomplished it in a way that wasn't subservient, but instead as a lady of royal bloodline expecting a servant to feed her.

Baird managed a wry smile and popped a piece of cheese in her mouth. It was stale and hard, and not much satisfying either.

"Now," he said, "Let's try again."

She rolled her eyes, but stayed silent. Dungar wanted her to sing for her supper. A tiny doubt crept into her that maybe he hadn't sent anyone for Kormir. Maybe he was just going to berate her until she gave in.

:"I am after some information," he began again.

"Save your breath," she snapped, "he didn't tell me anything. I want some bread." It was the wrong tact to take. Dungar ignored her request.

"We know the corsair are amassing in Lahtenda Bog," he continued, undaunted, "What we want to know, is why."

Savannah felt an odd flash of irritation towards him, until it was overcome with a wave of understanding. She'd always thought Bennis had not trusted her enough to tell her his secrets. No, trust wasn't the problem. The problem was he had seen her as too young and fragile to involve in his plans. She was his foster daughter, to be protected. She'd been trying for years, and had believed she had failed.

But perhaps she knew something without even knowing she knew it!

Lahtenda Bog? The Dubloon had been heading there next. As soon as Chahbek had been overrun. She didn't know why they were heading to the Bog; Bennis had never divulged this information.

He and the first mate had talked about it extensively and in great detail; in private.

What she did know, was that Lahtenda Bog was famous for being a pirate hotspot. The bog was dangerous. A poisonous haze drifted permanently over the diseased waters. The insects had claimed the land long ago, and they walked it with only the dead as their company.

But pirates were hardy folk. They had lived on the outskirts of humanity for so long, that it had forced them to build brick walls in their guts and their hearts. They'd learnt to withstand tortures of varying kinds, and whilst it had recognisably taken a toll on their souls, it had not deterred them from the perils of the bog. When no where else was a home, they had built it where no one else dared to live.

And so the bog was the resting place of the corsair in between raids. The Golden Dubloon had sheltered there as needed, but Bennis had always been hasty to leave as soon as possible. The types of corsair that lived long in the bog were the worst of the worst. It chilled Savannah's blood to think of them. Men who would rape and pillage and turn on each other without so much as a second thought.

She'd always hated the bog.

She certainly hadn't looked forward to returning there.

"The pirates have always used Lahtenda Bog," she offered Baird as if offering a prize token. Perhaps he would give her more food.

He did. The bread was dry and pasty and difficult to swallow. But still it was heaven to a starving pirate. Dungar took it all in, never missing a beat. She thought his pupils widened as he watched her swallow.

Was there something there she could use to her advantage?

Of course there was. She'd been living on a corsair ship for years now. She'd forgotten, and gone blind to the looks men gave her, because she was safe. She was the Captain's daughter. But it hadn't been that way at first. She'd had to earn her respect with her fists and her sword, because men looked at her and saw something to possess. Something that turned their lust.

Dungar, meanwhile, attempted to compose himself in a gentlemanly way. Sunspear born and raised, evidently.

"Of course," he said. Savannah realized she'd been staring. "We know," Baird went on. He fed her some more cheese, "But never before in such numbers all at once. It's as if every pirate vessel is being called home. As if they are banding together under one name, one sigil. Someone is uniting the corsair. What once was chaos now becomes uniformity. Who has the power to hold that together?"

Savannah's brain raced. Could it be true? And all this time wasted, because Dungar had discovered as a Sunspear what she'd been attempting to find out for years as a Corsair. Damn him!

In that moment she decided. Dungar was on her side.

"Baird, we have to stop this. We've wasted too much time already. The bog…" But her words were cut off by a shout from outside the small village room. It silenced her, and broke whatever moment of understanding they had been sharing.

Dungar looked at the door with a flash of irritation.

"I'll be right back," he told her and strode from the room.

Savannah frowned. But a glance at the dinner tray reminded her of her stomach and it's insistence of a more important priority right now. She was alone, so she didn't have to worry about her dignity and eating with no hands. But unfortunately, Baird had left the tray still just out of her reach.


	9. Chapter 9

Grim determination followed Baird out of the small Chahbek home and into the streets. He knew what the shout had been. It was the voice of his messenger, returning with news. What would Kormir say about his little corsair captive? Was she Vabbian noble, or pirate peasant? He couldn't be sure which he preferred more.

The messenger ran towards him in the distance through the Chahbek streets. He shouted another "hi!" and kept running. Koss met Dungar halfway and they turned and waited for the messenger to arrive.

The boy was puffed. He'd run hard from Kamadan and couldn't catch breath.

"Well boy, what did she say?" Baird commanded.

"She said," the boy puffed, and then doubled over to catch breath, "She said not to hurt her, and to bring her to Kamadan. She said she'd meet you there."

The news set Baird's mouth in a harsh line. So, his little corsair woman hadn't been acting after all? She truly was a spoilt, selfish noble, merely wrapped up in pleasing packaging.

Koss eyed him thoughtfully and said, "At least that explains the fairness of her skin." He shook his head, "Born and raised a noble in luxury, and runs away to become a pirate. She must be mad!"

"It would seem there is more to this story," Baird agreed, "But we must do as Kormir commands."

"Not fair is it? A noble gets excused because her father is wealthy, whilst the rest of us peasants would be flayed for such behaviour. It doesn't seem right." He was right; it didn't seem fair. But what could they do?

"We head for Kamadan then," he told Koss.

"Yes Sir." The deadening in Baird's chest only strengthened him, or so he told himself.

He could find no excuse for a woman who was both selfish noble _and_ vicious pirate.


	10. Chapter 10

Dungar hadn't returned as he'd said. Instead, he'd sent two sunspear guards to unbind her restraints. They also fed her a heartier meal and stood over her, watching her like hawks to prevent her escaping.

What had happened? The only thing she could think of to precipitate such a change, was that Kormir had finally spoken. But what had she _said_?

She should have relished being freed and well fed, but something about the turn of events didn't please Savannah the way she expected.

At some point in the morning, the guards had hastened her up and out of the room. She'd been prodded into following a line of sunspears as they traveled the road between Chahbek and Kamadan.

Once or twice she spotted Baird at the front of the line. He spoke with Koss and lead them across the path in a set speed of determination and purpose.

But he never once came down the line to speak with her, and somehow Savannah felt a sharp sting of disappointment for it.

Never mind! Instead, she filled the time with thoughts of the Dubloon and Lahtenda Bog. Had she ever accidentally learned something without knowing it? She wanted to have a better accounting for herself when she finally got to speak to Kormir.

Did she know anyone who held the strength to unite the corsair? Captain Bennis had bought his freedom with blood and stealth. He would not willingly give it up to anyone.

And she could understand his reasoning, in a way. She had discovered it was a heady feeling, to owe your allegiance to no one. To have complete freedom; to go where one wished and take what one wanted. That small mix of corsair in her had blossomed and demanded what she would never willingly give it.

Savannah would never abandon her people and become truly corsair, but there had been a moment when it had enticed her.

She had resisted, and continued her quest. She did not hate the Corsair, as Dungar did. But there was something - a part of her that could never be taken. It went deeper than blood and than bones. An essence that filled her, that recognized Dungar, and that Dungar had recognized even though he didn't know it yet.

She was Sunspear, and soon he would know.


	11. Chapter 11

Baird took Savannah to see Kormir himself. It was the first time he'd been near her in the two days since Chahbek. He ordered Koss to come with him. Somehow, he thought having Koss' rough appearance along might be a shield against Savannah's temptation. But of course he'd been wrong.

He took her wrist maybe a little too roughly, accidentally overcompensating for his attraction. He was angry at himself that it was still there. Pirates had overtaken his family and killed them heartlessly. Nobles were rarely better, preferring to tax their subjects into poverty. No matter where he looked, he couldn't find a background to admire in Savannah.

He wanted her anyway.

Kormir met them in private in her home in Kamadan. She still wore her shining white Sunspear armour, indicating she had only recently returned from battle. Last he'd heard, she'd been heading west towards the ruins. For the first time, he wondered what had transpired there.

Kormir's dark looks were honed like a hawk. There was a huntress in her, and a leader. A solitary bird of prey that inspired allegiance from all those below her. They followed her with unbreakable loyalty.

Kormir fixated on her goals as the hawk spied the field rat from a great distance. Even her eyes flickered, taking in everything. She was lean and toned from years of fighting. She always held her spear at if the target was already sighted.

Today though, her spear was discarded as the battle was over. When she turned and spotted Savannah, her face broke in an uncustomary smile. Baird was so surprised, he nearly tripped over his own feet.

He was not usually one for such clumsiness.

Kormir flooded forwarded and gripped the female corsair in a hold so tight it would have shamed a bear. Savannah was hesitant for a moment, and then smiled and returned the hug.

"Savannah! I don't believe it! You'd been gone for so long, I'd thought you were lost to us long ago, or I would have recalled you!" Kormir stepped back, "Look at you, all dirty and scraped. You look like a vicious pirate."

Savannah smirked a sideways grin, "That's because I _am_ a vicious pirate Kormir." But she said it with a twist of amusement, and they both laughed as if sharing a joke. Baird didn't quite get it. He's expected Kormir to be upset at the girl's disobedience, not amused by it. It didn't seem right.

Kormir suddenly became serious.

"Savannah, things have begun moving faster than we could ever anticipate," she begun.

"Kormir," Savannah interrupted quickly, "Are you sure we should speak of such things here." She eyed Baird and Koss sideways, with a look that was untrusting and suspect. Her glance was cursory, but it sliced Baird to the bone. When had the pirate woman become inner circle and his loyalty questioned? It was supposed to be the other way round.

Fortunately, Kormir dismissed her apprehension quickly, "Of course. I trust both these men with my life."

"But…" Savannah's voice dropped lower, "Koss is known in the circle."

"Yes," said Kormir, "It's been quite useful to us." Savannah nodded, but still did not look convinced.

"There's a leak amongst the Sunspear," she finally revealed. Baird watched as first surprise, then disbelief, before finally acceptance and indignation crept across Kormir's face. She hadn't expected this. For that part, neither had he. The pieces of the puzzle were flying about in his head, only finally coming together in his mind.

"No!" Kormir said, and at the same time Baird crowed, "Am I to understand that she is working _for_ us?" He indicated Savannah with the mere shake of his shoulder in her direction.

Kormir looked up. "Oh, of course," she agreed, as if she'd forgotten he didn't know.

Baird shook and he didn't know why. So he turned to Savannah and demanded, "Then you are _not_ a Vabbian noble?"


	12. Chapter 12

Baird Dungar seemed outraged. His eyes accusing, he glared at Savannah and demanded "You are _not_ a Vabbian noble?" He seemed positively incensed at the news. For the life of her she couldn't work out why. The Vabbian nobles were often stuck up and lazy. Had he really preferred to think she were one?

"No," Kormir answered for her, as Savannah shook her head, "Our apologies for the deception, but it couldn't be helped. Savannah has been long deep undercover for the Sunspear. Finding out whatever useful information she can about the Corsair.

"We wanted to eradicate them and their hideout, without giving them any warning to flee and find another. But, with news like this, I can understand why she would be wary of trusting anyone with her identity. If someone is working against us…" Kormir drifted off, deep in thought.

Dungar merely stared at her. He couldn't quite form words, but she read it in his glare. He did not like to be deceived. Koss had taken the news in a more practical way. He seemed interested. Was it because he was the traitor?

"Koss has been accumulating information for us Savannah," Kormir revealed, "His contacts prove useful." Finally, Savannah relaxed with understanding. Koss was the Sunspear leak amongst the corsair, not the other way around.

That still left an unnamed traitor amongst the midst somewhere. She looked at Baird, but instantly dismissed the idea. His hatred of corsair was legendary, and far too real to be a rouse. He was, however, still staring at her with a look in his eye that was unnerving.


	13. Chapter 13

"But, your Vabbian accent was almost flawless," Baird argued.

"Yes," Kormir agreed, "She always was a good little actress. That's why we chose her. She used to run around with a group of actors under Prince Bokka, before the Sunspears claimed her anyway." The pride in Kormir's voice was evident. She valued Savannah both as a friend, and a fellow warrior. Baird had yet to see any of Savannah's fighting skills, but if they were as good as her acting, he doubted she was as helpless as he had previously believed.

"I've spent enough time there to perfect it," Savannah intoned graciously. She was obviously grateful for Kormir's support. And rightfully so, he supposed. It had probably been a while since she had been shown respect as a great warrior.

Kormir was moving away across the room. She took one of the scythes from a weapons rack and handed it Savannah.

"Back to its owner," she said, with a heralding tone as if fortunes were about to be told, "She is amongst us once again." Savannah accepted it with a small smile, and flicked the blade left and right to inspect it. As if she didn't quite trust that it would have survived these months unscathed. Possibly, because she had not.

Once could not live amongst the corsair and come away unchanged.

Appeased, she accepted the grip of the handle in her hands in a way that spoke of great familiarity and trust. Something about the way she did so made Baird wonder what it would be like to be held by a woman in that way. As close as priceless.

The scythe was not just another weapon to her. There was a bond there. Like a man and his sword.

"I have news," Kormir suddenly commanded. Both men and woman instantly came to attention.

"We know now that Varesh is somehow involved in the corsair uprising, but not why and how. Since we have not enough intelligence to decipher this, I will have to do what I did not wish to.

"You will go to Lahtenda Bog and flush out the answers for us. As I said, events move swiftly, and if we are not in the know, we will be overtaken and left behind. Let us challenge our opponents, and not be merely as an insect to be swatted aside." Who could help but to agree with such a statement?

Baird looked to Savannah, to find she was trying not to look at him. She was dervish, he recognized now. How could he not have seen it before? The corsair cloak had worked truly to its name, cloaking her deceptively from his knowledge. Dervish blood ran in her veins. She would be swift with the scythe, moving against her enemies as if caught up in a dance of death. The reaper thrived in her soul, taking lives in a holy battle against evil.

For centuries it had been this way. The paragons were the angels, borne of the heavens and wielding the power of the skies. The dervish had been risen from the earth, and the darkness that existed in their souls powered their vengeance when it had been turned to the side of good.

Or so the legends had spoken.

"How many men should I take?" Baird asked Kormir, but instead watched Savannah. He couldn't help it. His soul now understood.

The paragons and dervish worked together, because they were two parts of the same whole. The air, and the earth. The holy heavens, and the depths of darkness. The distinction was important: not evil, but darkness. The reaper came, and took life, and that was part of the natural order of things. The dervish were grounded in that. It was the paragons that were unnatural, but holy.

"None," said Kormir, "This exercise requires stealth, not numbers. Savannah, with your experience from the corsair, do you think you can navigate the bog?"

Savannah thought seriously about it before nodding her response.

"Good," said Kormir, and then, "Wait. Scratch that. Take Dunkoro. Between you, I can see you will take some scratches and need some healing."

"What will you do?" Koss asked. Kormir regarded him most seriously.

"There is a traitor amongst us," she replied, "And I must remain to uncover them."

But Baird, he did not have eyes or ears for either his friend or his leader. For as Baird watched Savannah, he felt the cords of two halves reaching out between them, and framing them as one whole. That was the understanding he had finally come to.

Savannah Rensaire was his other half.


End file.
